The Battle of Jahai
Overview Play as Turai Ossa and battle the forces of Palawa Joko Summary # Lead the mission to flank the enemy army. # Find the overlook where Palawa Joko is directing the battle. # Defeat Palawa Joko in single combat for the fate of Elona. Obtained from Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan Requirements * Must have the Bonus Mission Pack * Must have Turai's Story * Must have Turai's Sword and Shield equipped Reward :*500 Gold :*2500 Gold for each discovery :*After the mission has been completed, you can take Turai's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Archivist of Whispers (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Undead Weapon. Each mission offers a related set of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Mission Specifics Quest Summary :Witness the events as the armies of Palawa Joko invaded Kourna and were met by the combined forces of Sunspears, Vabbian refugees, and the Kournan army. Dialogue :Durmand: "But should Turai fail, then all of Kourna would fall." Walkthrough During this mission, you will be under the effects of the Turai Ossa disguise, which sets your stats to 700 Health, 25 Energy, 2 Energy regeneration, 14 Swordsmanship, 14 Tactics, and 11 Strength, and gives you the following skill bar: You start on top of a cliff overlooking an army. Proceed in a northward direction up the cliff until you reach a group of Awakened Troopers. Use Giant Stomp to knock down and damage all enemies within earshot. Then use "For Great Justice!" and attack the enemies, making sure to use "For Elona!" to increase your attack speed and give your allies armor. Use this tactic throughout the entire mission. After you defeat the Awakened Troopers, there will be several groups of enemies on cliffs ahead of you. In order to proceed, you are required to kill all of these enemies. The best approach is from the left. Once the area is clear, the doors will open and allow you to continue. Next you will find two groups, one higher, one lower. Attack the lower group, which should die quickly. The higher group will automatically come down and attack you from behind. They also should die quickly. Continue along the path. Here you will find the Corsair camp. Attack the group to your far right, making sure to avoid the other groups. Once they are done, you can simply walk around the large group that has now formed in the center of the area. Next you will see 3 Awakened Gray Giants and 2 Awakened Dune Carvers. The Awakened Dune Carvers should die easily, but the Awakened Gray Giants may take some time due to their Lightning Reflexes. Make sure to avoid using "For Elona!" too much, as the Awakened Gray Giants use Roaring Winds, and so you can easily drain your small amount of energy. Also, take care not to take too much damage from their Barrage attacks, let your allies take the hits if your health gets low, just hide behind the rock. Once they are dead, continue to the bridge. On the bridge, you should charge up and use Giant Stomp as soon as most of the enemies are within range. Make sure to kill the Acolyte of Joko quickly, otherwise it will summon minions. The next part features 6 groups, each consisting of identical enemies. These groups will charge once the group before them has been defeated. The order is 3 Awakened Blademasters, 3 Awakened Acolytes, 3 Carven Effigies, 3 Awakened Dune Carvers, 3 Awakened Thought Leeches and 4 Acolytes of Joko. After the last group is done, you will come across 3 bridges. For the fastest route, take the middle bridge. Once you defeat the group on the bridge, a group of 3 Awakened Blademasters will run down from the left. They should pose no threat. Proceed to kill the 2 Awakened Thought Leeches and Awakened Acolyte nearby. Once they are dead, engage the group on the raised platform. Proceed to move toward the group up on the cliff. To be safe, once the group starts moving, fall behind your allies and let the group come to you. Now you will have to run along the cliff until you get to a bridge with Palawa Joko on it. You will now have to duel Joko. Position yourself next to Joko and wait for him to become hostile. Use Giant Stomp as soon as he becomes hostile. Afterwards, use Giant Stomp whenever it recharges, Distracting Blow to interrupt Joko's skills, "For Elona!" to increase your attack speed, Dragon Slash and Whirlwind Attack to deal damage, and make sure to heal using Healing Signet. Note that Dragon Slash can be used repeatedly without delay, or "spammed", under the effects of "For Great Justice!". You will only have to get Joko to about one quarter health to win. Discoveries 1. You have found the strategic viewpoints Turai would have used to plan his assault on the undead lord. :Find the 5 vistas which provide a clear view of enemy formations and the battlefield. 2. You demonstrated the tactics Turai may have used to defeat Joko's elite bodyguards. :Kill 5 groups of elite bodyguards on the way to battle Palawa Joko. All of these groups spawn behind your party upon arriving at each strategic viewpoint. 3. You showed how swiftly Turai could have routed Palawa Joko's forces. :Defeat Palawa Joko in under 15 minutes. This time challenge, compared to other time challenges, is harder than the other ones in the Bonus Mission Pack. A good way to beat this is to utilize "For Elona!" when it charges and run pass the last group of mob to face Joko yourself. Notes * After completing a discovery on your account it stays completed and cannot be redone for an additional reward by any other character on your account. * After the completion of a discovery, Durmand the Historian offers, as an additional reward, an authorized copy of the story which you just completed. Trivia There are many references to the graphic novel and movie 300 in this mission. *Turai says: "FOR ELONA!" at the beginning, and has a skill called,"For Elona!" with an icon that looks like Leonidas screaming the famous phrase "FOR SPARTA!". *On page 3 of the Turai's Story book, the picture looks like the Thermopylae Pass, the valley where Spartans fought off the Persians in 300. *The final cutscene where Turai impales Joko is very similar in style to many fighting scenes from the movie. *The line the book says, "But if Turai should fail, all of Kourna will fall," is an allusion to the quote "But if Leonidas should fail, all of Sparta will fall."